yubiwa_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumu Kurogane
Ayumu Kurogane (黒鉄 あゆむ Kurogane Ayumu) is one of the students of Class 1-A at Youseitani Academy, and he wields a Fire sprite. Appearance Ayumu Kurogane is a teenage boy with slightly tan skin, plum colored eyes, and dark blue hair with black roots. His bangs are swept to two sides. The left side almost covers his left eye, and the right is longer and hangs on the side of his face. It is pinned with two black crossed hair pins. On the left side, he has a side bang that stops at his shoulder. His hair stops mid shoulder blades, but it is usually tied up into a high ponytail with a black hair tie. Ayumu typically dresses very casually and simply, opting for dark colored, non-flashy clothing. His usual outfit is a loose white T-shirt with a diagonal dark blue stripe in the middle. He wears an unzipped black jacket with a white hood and dark blue trimming. His right sleeve is usually rolled up. On both arms, just below the shoulder, there is a ring of two stripes, the first ring dark blue and the second white. He also wears black jeans, black biker gloves, and black, white, and dark blue hi-tops. Personality Ayumu has a generally standoffish disposition, and is curt and blunt to whoever he meets. He is easily annoyed and angered, and is quick to severe violence. Though, his annoyed mood is often just to keep up appearances. Ayumu doesn’t like to show any “weak” emotions, so he will try and hide them with anger or annoyance. He has a “secret” fondness for small animals and children (and anything cute in general). Ayumu’s mood changes quite often and randomly. He has serious abandonment issues, and as a result, develops possessive behaviors. Combined with his violence and jealousy, it often results in him displaying this in ways that are dangerous to himself or others. Ayumu is very loyal to those he trusts, and will easily stick up for them if needed. He is bold, and is not afraid to speak his mind, even to strangers and people of authority. This trait often gets him into trouble. Sprite Ayumu's sprite, Hestia, is of the Fire element, being able to cast various spells based around fire conjuring. However, his sprite comes with an extra ability due to his high magical potential. This ability was bestowed upon her by the Grand Sprite for her high status and age. Appearance Hestia has the basic appearance all sprites have, no matter the element. She appears to be a wisp, or a ball of flame, that is about the size of an average hand. However, unlike the red, orange, or yellow of a typical fire sprite, Hestia is a fiery blue. Unique Ability Hestia, while in Ayumu's Conduit Ring, allows him to manipulate the emotions of others. While the ring is activated, whoever sees his eyes when first activated will have an emotion of Ayumu's choice imposed onto them. He cannot choose exactly who this ability affects, and it wears off when Hestia runs low on energy, which typically takes about an hour. Personality Hestia represents her element quite well, as she is very hot-headed and passionate. She is argumentative and not afraid to speak her mind. However, she is easily frightened and intimidated, despite her big mouth. She will shamelessly admit and display fear, no matter who is around, and later deny it ever happening. Due to her influential upbringing, she has a proud and snobbish dispostion, and is proud of being blue in particular, as it is the mark of her status is sprite society. Backstory Relationships * [[Aito Nakai|'Aito Nakai']]: Met when they were young children, and became best friends throughout each other's lives. Due to the hardships that both Aito and Ayumu faced together, they had clung very tight to one another as they were the only support each other had. They both applied to Youseitani Academy together, and got matched within the same class. Ayumu has developed feelings for Aito, however, he will not admit it to him out of fear of rejection. Trivia * His favorite color is not actually blue, but it is orange. * Has a weakness to candy, and there is little he won't do if offered it. * His favorite food is beef Udon. * Is a hobbyist doujin artist, and wants to publish his own manga someday. * Secretly likes the Shoujo genre. * His favorite drink is blueberry flavored ramune. * He often tunes in to Airi Iseki and Aito Nakai's conversations, as he enjoys the same things as them, and is the primary contributor to the topics being discussed. Quotes * Category:Characters